<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m Sorry... by Claire01_I_Have_No_Idea_What_Im_Doing (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990266">I’m Sorry...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Claire01_I_Have_No_Idea_What_Im_Doing'>Claire01_I_Have_No_Idea_What_Im_Doing (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Homelessness, Lucy’s dad is a mega douche, Street Rats, her life is crap too till she meets fairy tail, i already posted this on Wattpad but whatever, i am not a very good person, i love to torture the main characters, im going to hell for this, who needs sleep anyway???, why did i write this???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Claire01_I_Have_No_Idea_What_Im_Doing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy tries her best for her little brother, even when she comes into their shared bedroom limping and bruised. She tells her brother to be patient and that father is just going through a rough time ever since their mothers death, that soon enough everything will be back to normal.<br/>And yet while she says the words she knows are false she has a look in her eyes that no 8 year old should ever have. So far luckily she has been successful in keeping the five year old hidden from their father hoping the man will eventually forget about his other child.<br/>What will happen when the one most important thing in the world her, baby brother is taken from her?</p><p>(Lucy joins the guild earlier then before btw)</p><p>This is kinda a bad description and it might not fully match the story because I just kinda write as I go so it doesn't have a set story line just whatever comes to mind, but yeah.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m Sorry...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story will be kind of slow for the first few chapters, but it sets up for the future chapters. Also, this is my first Fanfic so if you have any tips for me please put them in the comments. I'm writing this mostly for when I'm bored so there will be no set posting schedule I will post when I feel like it.<br/>Other than that, Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“MAMA!" Jack wailed next to me, I couldn't find it in myself to comfort him. How could I when I felt the same way if not worse? Papa stood next to me and I could see the dead look in his eyes as they lowered her casket 6 feet under the ground. Soon after people began to walk away, father continued to just stare. Jack was bawling and hyperventilating on the ground as silent tears rolled down my face, mama wouldn't have wanted us to be sad but it was so hard.<br/>
Though only four Jack was extremely intelligent, considered highly gifted, both papa and I knew he understood exactly what had happened. Understanding it didn't make it easier for either of us, but I had to be strong mama said it was my job to take care of the both of them.<br/>
Hearing father let out a sad sigh I turned to him watching as he begin to walk back to our home. After a moment of continuous staring in the direction of papa I turned around and leaned over pulling a distraught Jack into a tight hug tears covering both our faces as snot dripped out of his nose. A few minutes of silent sobs and loud wailing passed before I took his hand and pulled him back home, the elegant mansion seeming lifeless and empty without mamas smile there to brighten it up. Grabbing a nearby cloth and wetting it I wiped Jacks face off in an imitation of what mama used to do after we cried and silently pulled him with me to my room knowing we both needed the comfort of being near each other for tonight.</p><p>Pulling him and my doll close I feel asleep knowing our life will never be the same now that mama is dead.<br/>
—————————A-Week-Later———————</p><p>I woke up and got out of bed making sure not to disturb the still sleeping Jack, he needed his rest after all that has happened this week. As I change into a pair of black shorts and my favorite pink button up I idly think about how I haven't seen papa since the funeral. Grabbing mamas keys off the dresser I set them in my pocket then brushed my teeth.<br/>
After I was done getting ready I quietly opened the door so as to not wake up my baby brother, peaking out I saw one of the maids carrying tray with an adult drink towards papas office.</p><p>"Oh! Good morning Miss. Lucy" the kind hearted maid said when she noticed my head peaking out the door. </p><p>I open the door wider so I could get a better look of her and with a sad smile I nod at her greeting, but look back down in slight confusion and embarrassment when I see pity in her eyes. Father says pity is only given to the weak and I am not weak, mama always said I was her strong girl. So why was this woman pitying me?<br/>
Feeling a hand ruffle the hair on my head then hearing footsteps walking away I look up to see an empty hallway. Quickly shutting the door again I decide it's probably time I got jack up and going for the day turning around however I see him sitting up in bed staring at me inquisitively. Shaking my head and smiling gently I tell him he needs to get dressed and he slightly pouts at the thought of leaving his pajamas, but gets up. Walking over to the stack of clothes he ended up moved into my room over the past week I grab out a pair of tan shorts and one of his dress shirts. Taking the clothing from my hands he goes into the bathroom and comes out a few minutes later dressed and ready, opening the door I make my way towards the garden, Jack following behind me as if he were a lost puppy<br/>
Together we sit on the beautiful grass looking up at the clouds in an attempt to figure out what shape they make.</p><p>"That one looks like a flower!" I heard from beside me followed by a giggle. Following his finger I see which cloud he's pointing at.</p><p>"No way that's totally a butterfly." I tell him completely confident in my answer... that was until I took another look after seeing the way he was looking at me  and low and behold it looks exactly like a flower. I give an annoyed huff thinking about how it look exactly like a butterfly just seconds ago and flop backwards listening to his hysterical laughter at my expense. When he finally calms down he lies beside me and we stay like that staring up at the sky for a while.</p><p>A-Little-Bit-Later————————————-</p><p>We are in the same position lying down on the grass and staring at the slightly cloudy sky when I hear a loud yelling coming from inside the mansion and the most surprising part is that it sounds like the person yelling was papa. Papa never yells, he raises his voice, but never-ever yells especially not loud enough to be heard outside the thick walls of the mansion. I shoot up into a sitting position startling Jack who had begun to doze off, getting up fully I grab his hand and run to the door worry and fear growing as the yelling continues.<br/>
'Is papa hurt? What about the maids and other servants? Did someone break in?'<br/>
My brain is working at a mile a minute and as we get closer I can hear what papa is saying more and more clearly.<br/>
"-ean this shit up RIGHT NOW BITCH!" I hear papa yell and I stop in my tracks nearly falling over when Jack runs into my back. Papa wasn't the nicest person but he would never say something so mean even to the servants who are the only other people inside so he has to be talking to one of them. Glancing back I quietly tell Jack to stay where he is and peek into a window seeing papa in the front room, he's leaning over the maid from earlier yelling, there seems to be a broken glass on the ground and the woman is on her hands and knees picking up the shards. I wince when I see the blood dripping from her hands and whip my head back up to my father, face twisted in horror which only deepens when he catches sight of me and his face also twists in horror seemingly at the idea that I just saw his outburst. Quickly I take a step back and with a shuddering breath turn around grabbing Jacks hand I tug him back to where we were before. Leaning against a nearby wall I make an attempt at comprehending what I just saw and heard while pulling Jack onto my lap with a hug, 'why was papa acting like that?' I wondered with complete and utter confusion.<br/>
———————————————————————<br/>
Sadly as I would soon find out it would get much, much worse before it got better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Word Count:    1181</p><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>The next chapter will be out soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>